


Unconditionally (Just Take A Minute)

by DerAndere



Series: (the one with parentheses) [5]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, And She's Very Nervous, Gen, Post-Finale, Suki's There To Help, Taang (Just In Case Somebody Really Hates That Pairing), Toph Just Had A Baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:13:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21565117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DerAndere/pseuds/DerAndere
Summary: Unconditionally (Just Take A Minute) | He yawned with a mouth wide open and snuggled deeper into his blankets as his mother traced his delicate features with an unusually gentle fingertip, an expression of unspeakable awe on her face. | Toph and Suki
Relationships: Toph Beifong & Suki (Avatar)
Series: (the one with parentheses) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1554172
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	Unconditionally (Just Take A Minute)

**Author's Note:**

> Slight AU, because Toph has a brother (born after the war's over). He's not important in this, just mentioned once, but, you know, just so you're not confused by that.

**Unconditionally (Just Take A Minute)**

  
[112 AG]

[A Guest Bedroom on Ember Island]

The boy was as pale as snow, his skin nearly translucent, and a shock of soft dark hair covered his tiny head, making him look much like his mother must have looked as an infant, but his eyes were of a stormy grey that gave away his father's identity without so much as a sliver of doubt. 

He yawned with a mouth wide open and snuggled deeper into his blankets as his mother traced his delicate features with an unusually gentle fingertip, an expression of unspeakable awe on her face. 

Suki smiled. 

"He's adorable." 

They were adorable. 

She didn't think she'd ever seen her friend be so very careful before, and it was fascinating to watch, to see this girl - young woman, she thought, none of them were children anymore, they hadn't been for a long time -, who'd always been rough and brash and loud, with everyone including boyfriend and baby brother, transform into someone so tender and quiet and ... almost nervous. 

"Yeah ..." 

Toph's hand stilled on the little boy's chest. 

"Can I ask you something?" 

"Sure. Anything." 

"When ... when Sesi was born ..." 

She swallowed. 

Then curled up tighter and pulled her child closer. 

Suki sat up straighter. 

"Yes?" 

Toph exhaled. 

"I was always sure about everything I did. I know people like to think I'm rash and ... impatient and ... and a hothead, maybe, but I'm really not. Not when it's important. I'm the girl who waits and listens - that's why Aang wanted me to be his teacher, after all, that's how I mastered earthbending. I was sure about participating in the Earth Rumble and about going away from home and about going back and ...", her voice cracked, "I wasn't sure about him." 

She caressed the baby's cheek. 

"He just kind of ... happened, and I wasn't quite ready for him then, and I don't know if I'm now, but now he's here, and ... all throughout pregnancy people kept telling me I'd have him and I'd love him immediatly, uncondiotionally, but I don't think I do, and I feel terrible, because he's my baby, and Aang loves him so much already. He loves everything so much. Why can't I?" 

Suki blinked. 

Toph didn't lift her head. 

Her son grabbed for her fingers. 

"Toph, you gave birth about a minute ago. Give yourself some time to adjust. It's perfectly alright not to have everything figured out and not to have all your feelings sorted out, yet. He's barely a day old. He's a new person. You hardly know him." 

Toph snorted, and Suki grinned when she saw the corners of her mouth twitch. 

"I needed some time to get used to everything and to Sesi when she was born. I knew I'd take on that entire airship fleet alone for her, because she was _mine_. My daughter. Would've done anything to make sure she's safe and happy. She was perfect. But I wasn't just ... instantly smitten with her. You're allowed to need a moment or two. That doesn't make you a bad person and it most certainly doesn't make you bad mother. You care about him, don't you?" 

"Of course! He's my kid." 

"Well, then you have nothing at all to worry about." 

"It's just not how I thought it would be." 

"It never is", Suki sighed, then climbed over her friend and flopped down on the bed behind her again to wrap both arms around her tightly and press a kiss to her pale cheek. "You'll do great, alright? You're Toph Bei Fong." 

"He's not a rock." 

"He'll be as stubborn as one, if he takes after his parents at all." 

Before Toph could respond, however, the door was thrown open and slammed against the bedroom wall, and the baby made a disgruntled noise, and then Sesi wailed: "Moooom! Iroh took my-" 

"Not true!", Little Iroh shouted. 

"Mom!" 

"She's lying, Auntie Suki!" 

Suki propped herself up on one elbow. 

"You're one of us now. Congratulations." 

"Moo-om!" 

Toph kissed her son's temple. 


End file.
